Stay T.U.F.F! Chapter 2
Chapter 2: Dudley's First Solo Mission! / Rabid Rage Within We last left Kitty waking up after having a bad dream, lately she has been worrying about Dudley not making it alive in one of their missions together. Kitty still breathing hard calmed herself, her mind was still being haunted by the sight of Dudley dead on the ground. But her strong determination and professionalism pulled through for her to get out of bed. She found humor in knowing her doppleganger Madame Catastrophe and her partner Dr. Rabies are at the bottom of the wanted list of the World Undercover Fighting Force Union. So she got up went to the bathroom to get ready, she looked at herself in the mirrior. Kitty thought to her self "Another day of crime fighting..." So she did her bussiness to get ready for a new day. Soon it was 6:30, time to go to work! She eagerly ran out of her apartment in Delisle Cove. She got into the T.U.F.F Moblie and drove off to Dudley's House. "Working with Dudley makes every day worth getting up..." Kitty said to her self as the T.U.F.F Moblie sped down the street. Meanwhile at Petropolis Prison, we see many inmates wereing all the same black-white striped jumpsuit, all standing inline for a not-so-tasty breakfast. In the upper right corner Snaptrap, Ollie, Francisco, and Larry were poking fun at Dr. Rabies and Madame Catastrophe for being at the bottom of the W.U.F.F.U monthly villan ranking. The dirty rat was eating pudding and his jumpsuit didn't fit him that well. Ollie was reading a novel, Fransico was just chomping away at the food, and Larry was just sitting there. " WHAT KIND OF LOSERS GET ARRESTED BY AGENT NUTZ!" teased Snaptrap. "IT WAS ALL PURE LUCK! THAT RETARD OF T.U.F.F FIRED LASER AT HIS OWN REFLECTION! LASER THEN BOUNCE OFF STUPID MIRRIOR STORE AND HIT US!" defended Dr.Rabies "YEAH, IT WAS ALL BIG MISTAKE!" added M.Catastrophe Ollie added "Now boss lets not give them a hard time. After all they have a tough time already since they moved to the United States." "SHUT UP OLLIE! WHOSE'S SIDE ARE YOU ON?!" yelled Snaptrap threating to stap Ollie with a spoon. "Uhhh... D.O.O.M? " said Ollie. "That's what I thought!" said Snaptrap. Dr.Rabies' temper was rising, he was getting sick of Snaptrap's crud all the time! It was two months ago when he and Madame Catastrophe were robbing the Egyptian Jade Cat necklece. When they ran outside Crystal Paradise jewlrey store all they heard was a laser blast, the a split second later ZAP! Dr.Rabies remembers that stupid squirrel saying" I knew it was you Fredo!" He was so caught up in his anger he didn't know Madame Catastrophe was about to lose her temper because Snaptrap has been teasing her "Your ugly!" repeated times over and over again like an annoying kid. Dr.Rabies erupted "Enough! Snaptrap! you think your the best villan ever than let's make a contest the first to defeat Agent Puppy and Katswell is the better villan!" said Dr.Rabies as he was calming down Madame Catastrophe. "Your on!"said Snaptrap "C'mon boys lets go!" Just when Snaptrap and his men were getting up The Chameleon appered crawling on the ceilling "Not so fast! I want to join to!" Snaptrap with a ticked off look on his face said "See if I care your not going to win anyway!" The Chameleon gave a dirty look at Snaptrap and then looked down and said " Well if it isn't Mr and Ms Last Place on the villan ranking..." "Shut up!" yelled Dr.Rabies, then he grabed the Chameleon and threaten him in russian Snaptrap and his men walked away then Snaptrap asked "When are they releaseing you guys?" Dr.Rabies, Madame Catastrophe, and the Chameleon said in unison "Today at 12:00 noon!". Snaptrap chuckled "What a coincedence! were being released at the same time!" The Chameleon manged to escape Dr.Rabies' iron grip. "Loser!" said the cowardlly Chameleon,then he ran off. "Rabies darling do you think will win?" said Madame Catastrophe. "WE must! we have like they say here in america a golden opportunity! If we win we could be rich beyond our wildest dreams! I promise we have a good life after this and no one will stop me!" assured Dr.Rabies. "How would we be rich?" asked Madame Catastrophe with great interest "Don't you worry my dear I have a plan." said Dr.Rabies he whispered in Catastrophe's ear. As tensions built up at Petropollis Prison at Dudley's house our little hero was running a bit late. "OH NO It's ... well lets see" Dudley picked up a dirty shirt that was covering his clock"Its 6:40! Kitty will be here any minute!" Dudley had no time to spare he had to get ready! "Shirt, shirt ,shirt ,shit I NEED A SHIRT!" yelled Dudley looking for a clean shirt to wear."I know the laundry room!" declared Dudley. He ran across the hallway, down the stairs,and through the kitchen. However Peg was in the kitchen she asked "Dudley! Why are you naked?" "No Time! Must get tee shirt! WAIT I AM NAKED! NOOOOOOO! NOT AGAIN! " yelled Dudley. " Here we go again..." said Peg to herself. Dudley ran off to the luandry room "TEEEEE-SHHHHIIIIIIIRRRTTTT!....Finally nothing can separate me from a perfectly clean shirt!" Dudley reached for the shirt, perfectly folded on top of a stack of other black tee-shirts. But then " AHHH! HUNGRY! yelled Dudley. "Oh Dudley! That cute secratary of yours Mitzy is outside waiting in a very nice white car." said Peg looking out the window. "Must put shirt on! Ignore HUNGER!" Dudley was really struggleing to put on that shirt on. "FINALLY I'M READY! HI-GEE-GEE!" Dudley ran off outside, before he went to Kitty he gave his mom a hug. "Bye mom!" Dudley waved at his mom before he sat in the T.U.F.F Moblie. "Have a good day Dudley and Mitzy!" Peg waved back. "ITS KITTY!" yelled Kitty as they drove off. Minutes later Dudley and Kitty were at T.U.F.F walking in the snack room. "Man I am hungry!" said Dudley rubbing his tummy, he looked around. "OH BOY! Super Duper Sugar O's!" yelled Dudley. He grabed a bowl and a spoon, then he poured a ton of those double sugar coated o's. "Hey were's the milk!" yelled Dudley looking for the carton of milk. He for started to search the milk. It took about 10 minutes and Dudley gave up. "I have it Dudley!" said Kitty after pouring milk in her cereal (Super Boring Bran Flakes). Dudley said "Thanks Kitty your a good friend." with a sincere look on his face. "Not a problem Dudley." answered Kitty looking back as the tuff pup walked to his desk to play computer games with his bowl. While at prison Snaptrap decided to take the contest's difficulty up a notch. All the inmates were all standing against the waiting to go in their cells. Snaptrap talked to Dr.Rabies. "Hey, Dr.Rabies guess what I did!" said Snaptrap. "What did you do?" said Dr.Rabies already annoyed . "Well to heat up the competion!" said Snaptrap rolling his eyes like crazy." I invited other villans to our little party. "WHAT!" Who did you invite?" asked Dr.Rabies "Lets say a every villan who has a bone to pick with agents Puppy and Katswell!" said Snaptrap with a sly smile. "Fine." replied Dr.Rabies, but in he knew it would now be tougher to win. He then asked "Snaptrap how will the other competitors compete, their all locked up." "Oh don't worry the Chameleon will take care of that!" assured Snaptrap "At 10:00 AM were all busting out of here!" Then Dr.Rabies looked at the clock, it read 9:55AM. So he ran to cell 430A, as he was running Snaptrap yelled sarcasticly "Good luck!" Dr.Rabies reached cell 430A "Catastrophe darling! Were breaking out!" "Really!?, Rabies whats going on?!" asked Madame Catastrophe with great concern. "That Chameleon freak is responsible!" replied Dr.Rabies as they ran into the Personal Belongings Room. There they got thier clothes "Here are your clothes Catastrophe!" "Wait weres the fake goatee?" asked Madame Catastrophe. Dr.Rabies just said "It don't matter!..... Ah ha! here the keys! C'mon lets go!" they started to change back into regular clothing. Then a guard found them "Hey!" said the guard "What are you doing!?" Madame Catastrophe yelled "Were breaking out !", then Dr.Rabies knocked him out with one punch! They ran among the chaos, the break out has already started. They reached the Confistcated Car Zone. "Look Rabies theres our car!" said Madame Catastrophe pointing at a beat-up 1997 white Volkswagen Jetta. They opened the doors and got in. Dr.Rabies put the key in the ignition, he turned it but the car didn't start. He tried again, but with no success. Outside of the car they saw Snaptrap and his men get on the D.O.O.M Buggy. Snptrap turned the ignition Big Ol' V-8 roared to life and he did a huge burnout! Dr.Rabies was losing his cool, he turned the key one more time and the engine finally started. Then he reached for the shifter and dumped the clutch. "C'mon Rabies lets go win this!" Madame Catastrophe encouraging Dr.Rabies who had a determined look on his face. At T.U.F.F Chief called Dudley over the intercom "Agent Puppy come in my office!" Dudley then started to pout because he was about to break a high score. Nonetheless like the loyal dog he is he went into the Chief's office. " Agent Puppy it has been one year since we forceably made you join T.U.F.F, I know you and agent Katswell have formed a close bond. I am gonnna send you on your first solo mission!" Dudley yelled " BUT I LIKE WORKING WITH KITTY!" Chief with an annoyed expression replied "Calm down agent Puppy! This is just a test! to see how well Kitty has trained you! Got it? Dudley saluted "Yes sir! What's the mission?" "The Chameleon has broken out of jail! He's been spotted outside of Taco Town painting graffiti! Put a stop to it agent Puppy!" Enthusiastically Dudley ran out of the office into the jet-pack stash , moments later he reached for a jet pack. Kitty asked "What is Dudley doing?" after seeing Dudley run off with a jet pack. Keswick said "Agent Katswell you and agent Puppy have been p-p-p partners for one year, and Chief is testing how Dudley does on a s-s-solo mission! And now I'll go work on my latest creation!" he went down the elevator. At that point Kitty looked for Dudley to wish him luck. She found him in Chief's office, she went in to say " Good Luck Dudley!" Dudley turned his head and said "Thanks Kitty! ... HI-GEE-GEEE!" and he blasted off out of the window. While at Taco Town the Chameleon was doing a not so clever crime. "Hee-haaa this clever of me when the guards took away my transformation suit, but I snuck in an extra transformation suit! So I shifted into a mouse and without none of the guards knowing it I contaminated there coffee with sleeping medicine! While I was at it I chewwed the cables so T.U.F.F dosen't know about the jail break! I AM SO CLEVER!" The Chameleon said to him self as he spray painted SUX and an arrow pointing at a crude drawing of Snaptrap. Meanwhile the D.O.O.M Buggy was parked by the Petropolis Art Museum. "Finally after one YEAR after stupid agent Puppy and Katswell stopped me from using the Kruger Rat to control all the vermin!" said Snaptrap as the D.O.O.M agents groaned knowing the plan will fail. "But this time we got back up from the one and only The Sharing Moose!" announced Snaptrap, the Sharing Moose steped out from a dark alley. "Please my name is Mitch." said the Sharing Moose. Then all of D.O.O.M's men cheered in hope they finally defeat Dudley and Kitty. So they all got off and stormed the Art Museum! Thanks to Mitch's strength they got past the guards easily and stole the Kruger Rat. "Blow it up Snappy!" said Mitch as they smashed fist. "Oww! that hurt! yelled Snaptrap. "Man your weak Snaptrap!" teased Larry as Ollie and Francisco were laughing. "Put a sock in it Larry!" and Snaptrap punched Larry "Now let's go take care of the competiton!" They did another burnout and accelerated like crazy. Meanwhile at the sky of Petropolis Dudley was flying in the air searching for the Chameleon it didn't take long to find him. "STOP PAINTING ON TACO TOWN!" Yelled Dudley as he tackled the unsuspecting Chameleon. "Your going down!" said Dudley as he grabbed him by the neck and PUPPY PUNCH! The Chameleon was no match for Dudley's might. He handcuffed the Chameleon imedietly. On the wristcom Dudley said "CHIEF I DID! I CAUGHT THE CHAMELEON!" "Good job agent Puppy!" The Chief congradulated the mighty mutt's effort. "Thanks Chief!" said Dudley then behind him the D.O.O.M Buggy was speeding. "Hey, Chief how about if I take care of D.O.O.M!" "GO AHEAD AGENT PUPPY!" yelled the Chief confiedent in Dudley. Meanwhile Dr.Rabies and Madame Catastrophe's car wasn't doing so well. "OH NO! THE STEERING WHEEL BROKE OFF!" yelled Dr.Rabies terrified. "AHHHHHH! SAVE ME!" Madame Catastrophe yelled hugging on to Dr.Rabies for dear life. "AHHH! LET GO!" yelled Dr.Rabies. The little VW swerved on the street and almost crashed into civillians and their cars. It crashed into a fire hydraint three blocks away from Crystal Paradise, to steal the prized Egyptian Jade Cat necklace. "We go on foot!" said Dr.Rabies. So they stepped out of the car and ran down the block. Minutes later they reached Crystal Paridise. When they rushed in they got a big surprise! For more chapters here are some links Chapter 1: Prolouge / Kitty's Fear Chapter 3: A Catastrophic Gambit / Top Secret Stuff! Chapter 4: A False Friendship / Dudley is Down! Chapter 5: A New Threat! / One T.U.F.F Mutt! Chapter 6: Beyond the Iron Curtain / Party Time! Category:Fan fiction